


Hear The Silence: Fanart

by Sengachi



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sengachi/pseuds/Sengachi
Summary: A compilation of fanart made for EmptySurface's fanfiction Hear The Silence.All art hosted here was done so with the permission of its creators, with links given to their relevant social media accounts (if they exist and it's wanted).If you have art you want hosted here, just leave me a comment!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Melona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmptySurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySurface/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hear the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406896) by [EmptySurface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptySurface/pseuds/EmptySurface). 



[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/froot.paroot?r=nametag)  
  
[Tumblr](https://froot-paroot.tumblr.com/)  
  
Spider, Kyo, Hyena, Kaimaru

Kyo

Kou

Ayota

Kyo (ANBU mask)

Genma

Adult Taka (counterfactual)

Hirata

Honoka

Hirata

Spider

Kyo 

Horse

Kaimaru, soft (counterfactual)

Kaimaru

Hyena  
  
  
  



	2. Shirine

No active artistic social media accounts.

Kyo (making poisons)

Kyo, Katsurou

Kyo, Hyena

Hyena (christmas sweater, counterfactual)

Hirata, Kyo

Kyo (black fang tattoos)

Katsurou


	3. RikkiKikki

[Tumblr](https://rikkikikki.tumblr.com/)

Kyo

Kyo's ANBU Mask

Kyo and Minato

Kyo and Hirata


	4. Mermel

[Tumblr](https://mer-mel.tumblr.com/)  
  
Witch Kyo (counterfactual)

Kyo realizing someone ate her poisoned lunch

Kyo

Kyo on scorpion summon (counterfactual)

Kyo being tied up until she takes care of herself (counterfactual)

Kyo having an existential crisis

Kyo snuggled up in blankets

Chibis/Headshots


	5. Owl

Doesn't want any social media accounts linked

Kyo (dressed up)


	6. FirePyr

[toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/firepyr)  
  
Chapter 15, Go Team Six

Taku

Maki

The Misadventures of Shinarui Kyo

Kyo

Kyo (baby, sad)


	8. Kakarinlin

[Tumblr](https://kakarinlin.tumblr.com/)

Kyo, Minato, Ahika, Kushina


	9. Yazzy

[Tumblr](https://yazzyart.tumblr.com/)  
  
[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazzyFic/pseuds/YazzyFic)  
  
Uchiha Kyo (counterfactual)

Kyo's Inuzuka Tattoos

Katsurou, Maki, Taku, Kyo

Jiraiya, Minato, Kyo

Kyo

Minato as Hokage, Kyo (counterfactual)

Kyo and Genma (adult)

Kou, Isshun, Kyo


	10. Jade

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jade_Iivy)  
  
[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jade.iivy/)  
  
Kyo


	11. Seegazzy

[Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seegazzy) (no artistic social media links)  
  
Kyo

Isshun and Kyo  
  
  
Kaimaru  
  



End file.
